


Surprises and Awkward Situations

by smithlets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Preschool, also erwin's a teacher's assistant, eren and mikasa are small children, eruri - Freeform, i didnt mention armin and we're just gonna assume they adopt him later in life okie, this is more of a drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithlets/pseuds/smithlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erwin and Levi are set up by their children who seem to think the only way they'll be able to have a play date is if they get their parents together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises and Awkward Situations

Levi was never really a surprised person. He read people easily, and surprises only fit in the large category of things people were terrible at hiding. But what he hadn't been expecting, however, was his three-year-old daughter proudly exclaiming that she had found a boyfriend the night before at the dinner table. Mikasa never failed to surprise her father.

"Oh," he had said, eyebrows rising. "Well, that's wonderful, Mikasa." Levi had only assumed it was some boy she had met at preschool. Someone like Eren, a boy who she had made clear was the _only_ person she wanted to finger paint with.

But, as stated before, his daughter was chalk full of surprises. So naturally, when she had pulled Levi up the stairs and into the 'Butterfly' room so that he could meet this new boyfriend of hers, he had definitely not been expecting said "boyfriend" to be the new _hot, blond_ teacher's assistant who had Levi making excuses to linger a few minutes after pickup every day so he could secretly admire the man's jawline. 

"I found a boyfriend!" Mikasa had whispered ecstatically, for probably the millionth time as her grip on her father's hand tightened even more. She led him to the man quickly, her grip so tight that Levi briefly wondered if his fingers would break off, Mikasa only dropping Levi's hand so she could tug on the other man's shirt to get his attention.

"Papa, I found a boyfriend...for you! Now go do coloring pages together." She tugged the two of them together exasperatedly before either of them could get a word out, and then proceeded to run away in hysterics, her tiny arms swinging behind her.

On top of the surprises, Mikasa had always managed to get Levi into the most awkward situations. And out of all the terrible situations Levi had been in, including the one in which Mikasa had taken her pants off and thrown them across the room while dancing to a song at a children's theatre production, this was definitely the worst.

And maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but this was painfully awkward nonetheless and Levi couldn't help the flush of his cheeks when the man smiled down at him and let out a small chuckle. _Well, at least she has good taste in men for a three year old..._

"Sorry about that, she's a very...outspoken child." Levi said, lamely attempting to turn the situation around. "I don't blame her, though. I was like that somewhere down the line as well." He forced out a laugh.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it. My son is like that too," The man smiled, extending his hand for Levi to shake. "I'm Erwin."

"Levi..." he trailed off, gently shaking Erwin's hand and reveling in its warmth.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Levi. Your daughter is Mikasa, right? I've heard a lot about her." Erwin laughs and leans against a shelf. "She gets along well with my son, Eren."

 _Oh, so this was Eren's father_. "Well that explains the boyfriend thing," Levi says. "They're both very creative; I wouldn't be surprised if their motive behind this was to get us together so they could have a play date or something. Which is completely fine with me, I mean if your wife ever wanted to drop him off because you're probably busy here, or—"

"I'm single, actually. Eren is adopted; his parents were good friends of mine and unfortunately passed away." Erwin interrupts. "A play date sounds wonderful...maybe we can discuss it over coffee?"

 _Oh_. "So...a date? To discuss a play date."

"Only if you want it to be," Erwin shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm not working tomorrow."

Levi was positive he was dying at this point. "I guess? I wasn't exactly counting on getting this far considering my daughter was the one trying to set us up. We can talk about this later, though, right? I don't want to hold up circle time...or whatever it is you do here."

"Right," Erwin agreed, suddenly remembering himself and audibly sighing. "I'll just give you my number then, if that's alright with you?"

~~~

From the small playhouse in the corner of the room, two small heads peaked out the window to watch their parents exchange numbers. Their plan was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on tumblr as a drabble but who has time for that anyways  
> i might elaborate on this drabble more sometime but idk  
> follow me on [tumblr](http://smithlets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
